


Помощник

by Falde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: — Мы не в «Гарри Поттере», — Тэн качает головой. — Я не могу просто сказать: «Твоя сова заблудилась, но ты волшебник, Ким Донён», и ты сразу отправишься на поиски школы волшебства и приключений на голову.





	Помощник

**Author's Note:**

> AU, магия, Вселенная в качестве антагониста, и вообще она против.  
> бета — Riisa.

Корея отличается от Таиланда только с точки зрения обычного человека. Для мага разницы в общем-то и нет. Когда Тэн смотрит по сторонам, то в очередной раз убеждается, что в любой стране люди одинаковы — они чего-то боятся, чего-то хотят, что-то скрывают. Везде смотрят в небо и просят об удаче. Которую Тэн не может им дать.

У магов не так уж и много правил, да и те — исключительно негласные. Нет никакого увесистого томика законов, никаких инквизиторов, наказывающих за их нарушение. Просто базовые вещи, известные всем и каждому. И самая главная истина — нельзя делать ничего, что нарушило бы установленные Вселенной рамки. Фокусы с падающими с неба мешками денег, к примеру, относятся как раз к разряду той самой магии, которая вызовет Последствия. 

Жизнь — это не только «легко и просто», и когда маги использовали свою силу, чтобы сделать жизнь других чуть ли не сказкой, то Вселенная наводила порядок на свой лад. За прожитые годы Тэн уже не раз встречал магов, которые оставались в деревнях, превращали их практически в рай на земле, а потом эти деревни сгорали, сметались чередой торнадо, разрушались от землетрясений. 

Именно это и было самым трудным — наблюдать. Знать, что у тебя есть сила, способная облегчить жизни множеству людей, но не иметь права её применить. Тэн был добрым, но Вселенная была справедливой и в равной степени преподносила людям как хорошие, так и плохие события.

Как иронично. Настоящие маги ограничены в своих возможностях и способны только на незначительные чудеса, зато наживающиеся на чужой надежде люди готовы обещать всем и каждому золотые горы и всё счастье мира. В Таиланде Тэн видел множество «гадалок», которые говорили людям то, что те хотели услышать, но ничего из этого не было правдой. И в Корее, конечно, он подобных людей тоже уже не первый раз встречает.

— Я вижу твоё будущее! — на всю улицу заявляет стоящая под вывеской с нарисованными картами старушка. Когда Тэн поворачивает голову, она разговаривает с каким-то молодым парнем и держит в руке карту Таро. Когда он подходит чуть ближе, то видит, что на ней изображена Жрица, и сколько Тэн ни наблюдал — многие лже-гадалки почему-то предпочитали использовать именно эту карту для обмана молодёжи. 

— В твоей личной жизни грядут большие перемены, — продолжает гадалка, и раздражение в глазах её собеседника очень сложно не заметить. Тогда она горестно вздыхает, бубнит себе под нос нелестные эпитеты про невежливую и не верящую в магию молодёжь и продолжает. — Ты уже встречался со своей будущей возлюбленной, юноша. Такая милая и хрупкая девушка, с длинными тёмными волосами и яркой улыбкой, младше тебя и учится в твоём университете.

Взгляд парня медленно сменяется на задумчивый, и Тэн закатывает глаза. Ничего особенного и конкретного сказано не было, только общие фразы и размытое описание. У каждого в университете найдётся девушка, которая подходит под него. Для «гадалки» в таких ситуациях главное — следить за реакцией, распознавать эмоции на лицах, чтобы понять, на чём сделать акцент в нужный момент. И всё. Все слова — это очевидная ложь, но если преподнести её правильно, то большинство людей клюнут на удочку и будут готовы выложить приличную сумму, чтобы побольше узнать о своей судьбе.

Как будто настоящие маги стали бы брать деньги за чудеса. Как будто им нужны карты, чтобы давать какие-то туманные обещания будущего, которое маги и без того просто видят, если смотрят _правильно_ , не глазами, а силой. 

Тэн не может подарить парню правду, потому что это как раз и есть вмешательство, ведь, по закону Вселенной люди должны принимать решения самостоятельно, а верить или нет предсказанию — это выбор. Но Тэн может поступить иначе. Он может сделать одну простую шалость, которая нарушит сложившуюся атмосферу и, если повезёт, заставит гадалку ошибиться в дальнейшей лжи. Тэн прячет руку за спиной, быстро пишет в воздухе заклинание пальцем, и внезапно налетевший ветер сильным порывом выбивает карту из руки старушки и уносит дальше по улице. Парень удивлённо охает, а затем срывается с места и бежит следом, надеясь поймать карту. 

Ему это удастся, конечно, ведь Тэн не стал бы лишать кого-то личных вещей, даже если этот кто-то — лжец и мошенник. Но парню явно бы не помешало остудить голову и взглянуть на происходящее, не находясь под влиянием минутных эмоций. 

— Вот это ты здорово сделал, хён, — говорит звонкий голос совсем рядом, и когда Тэн опускает взгляд, то видит, что возле него стоит мальчик, глаза которого буквально горят восторгом. Как будто он смотрит не на Тэна, а на ожившую сказку.

— О чём это ты? — переспрашивает Тэн. Он, конечно, догадывается, в чём дело, но предпочёл бы ошибиться.

— Я всё видел, — гордо заверяет мальчик. — Ты что-то нарисовал, потом весь засветился синим светом, а потом карта той бабушки засветилась точно так же и улетела. Это было круто, хён!

Тэн вздыхает. Людей, видящих ауру магов, очень мало, и встреча с ними считается удачей, хорошим знаком и вообще судьбой. Но явно не когда этот видящий — ещё ребёнок, которому не объяснишь, что к чему. И у которого буквально на лбу написано желание рассказать всем о том, что видел чудо, даже если никто и не поверит его словам.

— Послушай, ребёнок, — Тэн неуверенно улыбается.

— Я не ребёнок, меня зовут Ким Донён, и я уже взрослый, — недовольно перебивает его мальчик.

И в этом — вся простота и наивность людей, думает Тэн. Они так легко и непринуждённо раскрывают другим свои имена, что иногда даже зависть берёт, ведь магам это всё незнакомо. В имени мага кроется его сила, и — при наличии знаний, ресурсов и терпения — его можно обратить против носителя. Можно отследить, ослабить, даже вовсе лишить мага сил, и из-за этого свои настоящие имена они говорят только тем, в ком абсолютно и безоговорочно уверены. Ведь бессильный маг не становится обычным человеком, он просто рассыпается прахом.

Тэн не готов продолжать этот разговор, который непременно несёт в себе сотню вопросов, но зато он очень хорош в иллюзиях. Ему кажется, что лучший вариант — это выдать всё случившееся за слишком бурное воображение, и именно это он и решает сделать. Он присаживается напротив Донёна, пишет заклинание и тогда в вытянутой руке появляется мягкое синее облако. Донён смотрит на это с восторгом, беззаботно тянется вперёд, когда облако становится больше и разворачивается перед ним не хуже любого одеяла. А минуту спустя уже удивлённо моргает, растерянно смотрит по сторонам, и затем убегает в сторону продуктовых магазинчиков. 

Тэн легко трясёт головой, снимая с себя наспех наложенное заклинание невидимости, и улыбается ему вслед.

***

Тэн возвращается домой из студии пешком — настроение после тренировки у него вполне подходящее для прогулки, да и погода достаточно хороша, чтобы ею наслаждаться. Его интуиция на пару с силой молчат, а значит, день не обещает ничего необычного.

Но потом в него кто-то врезается, и когда Тэн оборачивается, то сразу же узнаёт стоящего перед ним ребёнка — Ким Донён, тот самый видящий мальчик с ясными восторженными глазами. Но на этот раз он выглядит грустным, до побелевших костяшек сжимает в руке пластиковый зелёный микрофон, и его губы сжаты в такую тонкую линию, словно он сдерживается из последних сил. Он бормочет извинения тихим, едва слышимым голосом, не поднимая голову, что подтверждает подозрения Тэна о том, что что-то не так.

Тэн наклоняет голову, и _всматривается_ в поисках ответа. За далеко не самой полезной информацией — Донёну одиннадцать, он хотел бы завести ежа, он учится играть на флейте — Тэн наконец-то находит нужную. Донён очень остро воспринимает насмешки окружающих над его мечтой стать певцом.

У Тэна хватает маленьких и незаметных чудес, которые не нарушают правила Вселенной, и ему кажется, что оставить ребёнка наедине с сомнениями и разочарованием будет злом с его стороны. Люди, конечно, сильные и могут перебороть огромное множество проблем, но неуверенность в себе и своих силах — это демон, одолеть которого сложнее всего. Особенно ребёнку. Тэн пишет заклинание быстро, немного неряшливо, что не похоже на него, ведь он привык обычно делать всё идеально, но на результат это всё равно не влияет. Его сила лёгким дымчатым котом опускается на Донёна, мягкими лапами топчется по плечам, почти невесомо трётся пушистой мордой об его шею. И Тэн видит, как заклинание срабатывает и внутри Донёна крепнут упрямство и уверенность, что он сможет доказать всем их неправоту, приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы осуществить свою мечту. 

А потом Донён поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на него.

— Это ты, хён, — говорит Донён и неуверенно улыбается. — Привет.

Тэн кивает и даже рукой машет, пытаясь отогнать подальше чувство неловкости. В последнюю (первую) встречу с Донёном он заставил того поверить, что всё произошедшее было только плодом его воображения. Не лучшее начало для любых последующих разговоров.

— Мне всё-таки не померещилось тогда? — быстро спрашивает Донён. — Ты действительно волшебник, хён? Научи меня тоже колдовать?

— Мы не в «Гарри Поттере», — Тэн качает головой. — Я не могу просто сказать: «Твоя сова заблудилась, но ты волшебник, Ким Донён», и ты сразу отправишься на поиски школы волшебства и приключений на голову. Я не могу научить тебя быть магом, потому что этому нельзя научить.

Донён в ответ хмурится, обиженно надувает щёки, и Тэн чувствует себя виноватым. Стоило с помощью силы помогать ребёнку поверить в себя, чтобы самому эту же уверенность и пошатнуть. Разбивать чужие мечты, по мнению Тэна, всегда жестоко. Особенно — если это мечты о чудесах.

Он не может ничего сделать с тем фактом, что никакой силы у Донёна нет и никогда не будет. Но он может поделиться множеством историй, которые звучат как выдумки и сказки, хотя и происходили на самом деле. Часть из них довольно печальна, но остальные же довольно неловкие и смешные, и это может поднять настроение Донёну.

— Зато я могу рассказать, каково это, быть магом. И с какими ситуациями приходится сталкиваться, — Тэн легко толкает Донёна в плечо и ободряюще улыбается. — Если тебе интересно.

Он запоздало думает, что, вообще-то, это предложение может ранить ещё больше — далеко не всем понравится слушать о том, чего никогда не достичь, даже если сильно стараться — и ему кажется, что от его вопроса атмосфера становится ещё более неловкой.

— Мне интересно, — с серьёзным видом говорит Донён и, схватив его за край футболки, тянет его в сторону, к качелям на детской площадке.

Он садится и думает, с чего бы начать — сразу с историй, или с какой-то базовой информации о магии, или с правил, или и вовсе позволить Донёну самому выбирать тему — когда Донён, пристально смотревший на него, задаёт неожиданный вопрос:

— Ты не стареешь, да, хён? — и Тэн даже не успевает ничего ответить, прежде чем слышит продолжение: — Если я правильно помню, ты выглядел точно так же и раньше.

Тэн закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. Ну конечно, что ещё мог спросить человек, который видит его всего второй раз в жизни, да ещё и таким же, как и шесть лет назад.

— Старею, только очень медленно, — Тэн пожимает плечами. — Для магов время идёт по-другому.

Донён кивает и снова замолкает, очевидно, обдумывая следующий вопрос.

— До того, как ты начнёшь, скажи, хён, если я не могу быть волшебником, — начинает он, и в его голосе столько надежды, что Тэну уже заранее неловко говорить «нет», — я же смогу стать хотя бы помощником волшебника?

Порыв громко переспросить «что?», как и желание рассмеяться, Тэн успешно одолевает. Донён выглядит очень решительно, ожидая ответа, и Тэн даже не сомневается, что в случае отрицательного ответа тот придумает что-то ещё. Да и второй раз расстраивать его как-то не хочется.

(Тем более, он действительно не знает, бывают ли у магов какие-нибудь помощники, ассистенты или последователи из числа обычных людей.)

— А что, по-твоему, делают помощники волшебников? — улыбается Тэн.

— На этот вопрос ты должен отвечать, хён, — возмущённо говорит Донён. — Я же ещё не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь.

— Отвечу, когда ты закончишь школу, — расставлять другим людям приоритеты с помощью силы Тэн не может, потому что таковы правила, но у него всегда есть слова.— Лучше концентрируйся на своей учёбе, а не на помощи магам.

— Все вы, взрослые, одинаковые, — вздыхает Донён. — Даже если волшебники.

***

Тэн смотрит по сторонам, ожидая своего заказа в кофейне. Люди интересуют его всегда, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Иногда они кажутся немного смешными, потому что когда нужно делать выбор, они всегда считают, что варианта как минимум два. Хотя на самом деле ответ всегда один, и их сердца уже давно знают, чего хотят — где именно учиться, соглашаться ли на перевод на новое рабочее место, срываться ли в другой город. Иногда Тэн очень жалеет, что помогать людям делать подходящий (лучший для них) выбор тоже нельзя. Если, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы Вселенная превратила правильный выбор в потери и трагедию. Ему остаётся только то, что не запрещено — оставлять маленькие и неочевидные знаки — вроде присланной на телефон рекламы, тонко намекающей на то, как стоит поступить. Вроде транслируемой по телевизору песни, в тексте которой можно найти ответ. Вроде случайно услышанных разговоров, которые подсказывают путь.

Тэну интересны люди и он любит им помогать. Но проблема в том, что не все видят и понимают знаки, тем самым теряя свой шанс.

— Снова колдуешь, хён? — Донён ставит на стол поднос с заказом и присаживается напротив. 

— Я всегда колдую, — Тэн беспечно пожимает плечами. — Просто это не всегда заметно даже тебе.

Донён уже выше его, иногда держится немного неловко, словно ещё не привык к тому, насколько вырос, но у него всё та же яркая улыбка, а взгляд стал в разы увереннее. Когда Тэн смотрит на Донёна, то иррационально думает, что если бы тот был магом, то его духом-фамильяром мог бы стать кролик, есть между ними что-то смутно похожее. Но в этом нет смысла, потому что Донён не маг и не сможет им стать никогда, как бы сильно ни стремился к чудесам.

Тэн вздыхает, осуждающе смотрит на мужчину за соседним столиком и тянется за своим кофе.

— Кто-то так и не понял ни единого знака, который ты послал? — понимающим тоном спрашивает Донён, и Тэну хочется вздохнуть ещё раз, только теперь от того, что его слишком хорошо знают.

— Ему действительно лучше бы согласиться на перевод в другой город, — недовольно говорит Тэн, и Донён прослеживает его взгляд, пытаясь понять, о ком именно идёт речь.

— Тогда мне стоит выполнить своё предназначение как твоего помощника, — Донён улыбается немного зловеще, даже потирает руки, прежде чем идёт к столику мужчины, о котором шла речь, и Тэну уже страшно представить, что именно тот задумал. Донён действительно послушал его шесть лет назад и больше не поднимал тему «помощника волшебника» вплоть до выпуска из школы, но зато теперь шутки об этом стали регулярными, и Тэн подозревал, что в один прекрасный момент Донён перейдёт от пустых разговоров к делу.

Для Тэна уже давно не новость, что этот ребёнок может быть убедительным. Но он и не подозревал, что Донён может быть убедительным настолько, чтобы совершенно незнакомый человек не принял его за мошенника и не попытался устроить скандал, решив, что на нём просто решили нажиться. Тэну с его места не слышно, что именно говорит Донён — он видит только активную жестикуляцию и серьёзное лицо. Как и _видит_ , что чаши весов выбора мужчины медленно, но верно склоняются в нужную сторону. Он даже кивает и что-то переспрашивает, тем самым вызывая у Донёна радостную улыбку. Он вежливо кланяется и не оборачивается, когда Донён прощается и возвращается обратно — сразу достаёт телефон, видимо, решив не откладывать дела в долгий ящик.

Тэн негромко хлопает, показывает поднятые большие пальцы, когда Донён садится, качая головой и шутливо говоря, что это был самый сложный поступок в его жизни. Тэн насмешливо закатывает глаза, когда Донён начинает пафосно пересказывать свою убеждающую речь. Он прислушивается к своей силе, пытаясь уловить то, о чём неоднократно говорили более опытные маги — смутную угрозу, беспокойство, дурное предчувствие, указывающее на то, что он вышел за рамки и теперь Вселенной придётся принять какие-то меры. Но не чувствует никакой отдалённой опасности, и спрашивает не в том ли дело, что непосредственно он ничего не сделал, чтобы повлиять на чужой выбор.

Тэн думает, что, если это так, то он нашёл ответ как на вопрос с запрещёнными чудесами, так и на вопрос с помощью. Если только он всё понял правильно. Если только он действительно может помогать другим людям через Донёна.

***

— Ну Читтапон-хён, ну я только домой пришёл, у меня вообще-то пары всего полчаса назад закончились, — страдальчески стонет Донён и снова пытается пнуть его, даже не глядя. Тэн по-прежнему игнорирует все отговорки, продолжая стаскивать его с кровати вместе с одеялом, в которое тот завернулся, словно гусеница в кокон. 

— Нечего было напрашиваться в помощники в детстве, — назидательно говорит Тэн. 

За прошедшие четыре года ещё никого из тех, с кем Донёну пришлось разговаривать, то выдавая себя за гадалку, то очень ловко рассыпая очевидные намёки, то ещё как-то применяя свою фантазию, не настигло никакое наказание от Вселенной — а значит, они всё делают правильно. Тэн надеется, что так и будет продолжаться.

Донён фыркает, сдаётся и скатывается на пол.

— Так и быть, одна чашка кофе, и я готов на подвиги. Исключительно ради тебя и любви к волшебству.


End file.
